xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning
Thunder and Lightning are two supernatural brothers and former incidental enemies who are later established as honorary members of the Teen Titans. History The origin of Thunder and Lightning is unknown, but it is apparent that they are of supernatural origin rather than human. Their lack of connection to humanity conditioned a lack of responsibility in regard to the destructiveness of their powers, which they used to have fun. They came into conflict with the Titans when their search for fun wreaked havoc all over Jump City. Beast Boy was the first to realize that the brothers were not malevolent, just irresponsible, and slowly managed to persuade Thunder that their way of having fun was way too destructive. Before Thunder had an opportunity to properly think about it and sway his brother, however, they were befriended bySlade (in the guise of an old man) who claimed to be a mystic. Via ritual magic, he used the unwitting brothers' powers to create a powerful fire monster. Finally realizing what they had done, Thunder and Lightning made amends by creating a rainstorm which doused and extinguished the fire creature. The two apologized to the Titans for their previous actions and thanked Beast Boy for making them see sense. In turn, Beast Boy told them to thank Starfire, who had also taught him about how mischief can hurt others. Brotherhood of Evil At some unspecified point later, they were made Honorary Titans. Later, the brothers were targeted by the Brotherhood of Evil, who was attempting to destroy young superheroes all around the world. While Lightning was attacked by Overload and tried to fire back Overload's attacks, Thunder was attacked by Steamroller and I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. while trying to defeat them with sound waves. Both were defeated, flash-frozen, and added to the Brotherhood's victory collection, but during the Titans' assault on the Brotherhood's base, they were freed by Más y Menos and joined the fight, helping to defeat the assembled villains. Thunder was seen making an electrical wave that threw off Warp and Trident, but Lightning was not seen fighting. Afterward, they were seen mingling with the other Titans in Titans Tower and later helped bring Doctor Light to justice once more. Powers and Abilities Thunder and Lightning share the elemental powers found in a thunderstorm. Lightning is able to release bolts of electricity and harness lightning, hence his name, while Thunder creates powerful sonic thunderblasts which he can control to varying degrees. Combined, their powers are capable of creating rainstorms. They also have flight capabilities: While Lightning transforms the lower half of his body into electricity, allowing him to fly, Thunder uses a cloud which carries him. As brothers, the two share a psychic link that allows them to communicate with each other. While in the sky, these brothers can teleport themselves to anywhere they desire. Personality Lightning is rather impatient and mischievous. He doesn't like it when people stand in his way, and prefers to "play". Thunder is also fun-loving, but more patient and able to see the deeper picture in situations. Both are very caring however, and treat each other like real brothers. Appearances Teen Titans Season 1 * Forces of Nature Season 5 * Homecoming - Part 2 (Cameo) * Lightspeed (Lightning Cameo) * Calling All Titans * Titans Together Teen Titans Go! * Storm * Beauty & the Wildebeest (Cameo) * When Chibis Attack (Cameo) * Who Wants Pie? (Lightning Cameo) * Troy (Cameo) * Nearly Nabbed Me/Lightning in a Bottle * Graduation Day (Lightning Only) Trivia * Lightning was not seen at the end of Titans Together, groaning at Beast Boy's joke. * Just like thunderstorms, they almost have the same power. Category:DC Universe Category:Teen Titans Category:Deities Category:Flight Category:Lightning Style Category:Waterbender Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Category:Super Hero Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Hydrokinesis